Timeline
'The Creation (0-120)' *'0 '- The Magic Chess is created. *'4 - '''The Baseball Heroes is started to be legendary. *'8 - The God of Chess is born. *'13 - '''Chessmaster starts playing simple chess. *'19 - 'Chessmaster starts playing chess in tournament and become champion. *'22 - 'The enemy of Chesmaster revolted in 2022 due to the two century. *'27 - 'Chessmaster defeats his enemy, The enemy was sealed until 70 years in prison. *'97 - 'Baseball Heroes is born, The enemy was freed and died. *'98 - 'The enemy is reincarnated to Immortal Yeti. *'100 - The God of Chess dies in the natural age, and ascends to his own heaven to live again. *'105' - Immortal Yeti starts playing chess. Immortal Yeti starts his own legend *'120' - Immortal Yeti legends is disbanded and other eight pieces were scattered until year 1920. 'Borned People (1920-2000)' 'Year 1920-29' *God of Chess is reborn and creates normal chess. *The fourth people was born. *The fourth people decided to build the pieces come to life. 'Year 1930-39' *The Chess is born with magic when the Chessmaster fails to cancel that goals but the king of third person cannot sustain the orders of magic. 'Year 1940-49' *The third people and Mante (grandfather of Mante Legends) was born. *Baseball Heroes has been introduced and craft as the Mante's Crest 'Year 1950-59' *The pieces were originally created. 'Year 1960-69' *The fifth people was born. *Bilaotipledio was promoted to the city division. 'Year 1970-79' *The sixth people, seventh people and Bago Legends were born. 'Year 1980-89' *1980 - Kakashi Legends is born. *1982 - Yewas Legends is born. *1985 - Bragas Legends is born. *1988 - Laghari Legends is born. *1989 - Kitanosawa Legends and ninth people are born. 'Year 1990-99' *1990 - Pala Iot Legends, Steve Legends and Masangay Legends are born. *1991 - Liu Pi Legends, Arances Legends, tenth person are born *1994 - Jayvees Legends, Myosotis Legends, and Gaharol Legends are born. *1995 - Nortis Legends, Adjaua Legends and the eighth people are born. *1999 - Kuan Legends is born. *2000 - Pala Iot Legends was helped by his parents to raise him with to their real identity. Yewas Legends was now the monster after his closed death. 'Journey (2000-2012)' 2001 *Chessmaster starts his ideology about all pieces in the universe. *Steve Legends starting his own legends with immolations. And arrested for 10 years ago. 2002 *Myosotis Legends making her debut as professional trader. *Pala Iot Legends graduated in elementary level. *Gustin Legends is born. 2003 *Narayan Police Station is established. *Lord of Chess is now promoted in the name of Love Legends. 2004 *Jovil Natad has a coma and Marco Polo Absin will possibly dead. 2005 *Adjaua Legends something to suspect someone. *Fatima Legends is born 2006 *Jayvees Legend is wanted from Monkayo Central Elementary School 2007 *Jovil Natad and Jayvees Legends revealed to be first classmate together with Marco Polo Absin and Mark Leanne Operario *Monarchiya Party has been founded 2008 *Jayvees Legends has enemy but the details is currently unknown. 2009 *Kuan Legends' parents are dead. The responsible for his parent's dead maybe Pala Iot Legends, Kitanosawa Legends or Bragas Legends. *Liu Pi Legends having their first child to his wife after that he create his own legends. *Kakashi Legends create his own legends. *Kitanosawa Legends fought the battle with Bragas Legends and lost in Jawa Pass 2010 *Shovel Mark R. Iot making his alias name of Mark Alipio. *The antagonists of Shovel Mark R. Iot tell to the authorities about the real identity of Mark Alipio. *Arances Legends starting to bail Steve Legends but Pala Iot Legends destroys it and declares chess battle to him. *The magic of chess will become featured to the world and Mante (Mante Legends' grandfather has been died by magical illness) 2011 *The unknown person appeared and he announced to the whole school of Moncast that the last name of Pala Iot Legends is Iot and that is the threat name of Iyot. *Steve Legends was freed from imprisonment for decades. After then he protests Pala Iot Legends with the all students from MonCast college. *Jayvees Legends creates Legend and Nine Knight to become a founder of his own legends. *Jayvees Legends, Nortis Legends and Adjaua Legends also graduate in secondary level *That pieces are Shield and Lancelot Spear are revealed to be ancient missing item. *Mark Shovel R. Iot committing suicide but the case is unknown. *Nortis Legends, Jayvees Legends and Adjaua Legends are both classmates since their fourth year 2012 (Before September 11) *Pala Iot Legends is reincarnated by using the female's corpse. *Adjaua Legends make his own show or legends. *Jayvees Dale A. Mante planning to create his own legend. *The game creates Empire Chess. *Tisoy Legends graduates both elementary and high school level and still study to college. *Tisoy Legends married to Elize Sandoval but his wife is deceased and the corpse of his wife was stolen *Kitanosawa Legends was shocked when he saw Steve Legends had been finally spotted with Mante Legends, Nortis Legends and Adjaua Legends (interrupted to overlook). *The war between Monarchiya and Sacred Legends has been started the great war. *Gaharol Legends' little brothers were killed by the demons during that war. *It is revealed that Mante Legends is being added to the Monarchiya party and become of their civilization member. 'Bilaotipledio Arc (September 2012 - November 2012)' September 12, 2012 - September 30, 2012 ' *Jayvees Legends create his own legends to start his journey by himself. *Bilaotipledio Arc has been introduced and explore. *First Appearance of Jayvees Legends, Steve Legends, and Chess Logic. *Bishop's Hat, Blasphemy, Dressless, Hattori, Intercourse Mountain, Judge, Legend, Mallet Playground, Nine Knight, Snake Insect, Tree and Worm Castle are introduced. *Nine Knight kills Steve Legends' king and Level up to 2. *Jayvees defeats a bandits of Pala Iot by using Nine Knight *Steve defeats the bandits of Pala Iot by using Tree *Jayvees Legends joins Steve Legends to complete his mission as symbolized as friendship.Episode 1: The First Chess Game 'September 30, 2012 - October 7, 2012 ' *First Appearance of Kuan Legends. *Angel Robe, and Banner are introduced. *Jayvees Legends fought a battle with Kuan Legends and won. *Kuan Legends witnesses about losing his parents. Steve Legends discovers the real name of Pala Iot Legends. *Badlands of Pala Iot is located.Episode 2: It's Kuan! The Angelic Name 'October 7, 2012 - October 10, 2012 ' *First Appearance of Myosotis Legends. *Horn and Illusion are introduced. *Mante Legends fought the battle with Myosotis Legends and won. *Kuan Legends was revealed to be yellow during hostage of Myosotis Legends *Nortis Legends captures Steve Legends.Episode 3: Trader Report 'October 10, 2012 - October 21, 2012 ' *The first appearance of Nortis Legends. *The Bandits of Pala Iot has been explored. *Reload and Sling Boomerang are introduced. *Nortis Legends and the last two people defeated by Mante Legends joins the fray as teammate. *After defeating Nortis Legends that he decided that named Jayvees Legends changes to ''Mante Legends.Episode 4: Mentalist Possession 'October 21, 2012 - October 31, 2012 ' *The first appearance of Pala Iot Legends. *New data system "Empire Chess." *Bandits of Pala Iot is now introduced with Bandit Camp terrain. *Pala Iot Legends' real personality is revealed after defeated. *Mante Legends defeats Pala Iot Legends and he tell the truth why Steve Legends was going to betray him. *Steve Legends accept his quest and Pala Iot Legends goodbye to his real world.Episode 5: Bandit Camp 'November 1, 2012 - November 7, 2012 ' *The first appearance of Gustin Legends *Sword Tip, Thrust Shock and Beard Wave are introduced. *The tower and the town hall has been introduced and explored. *Mante's Crest has been discovered and received to Mante Legends *After the activation of Mante Legends' crest the beam is glowing to hit the sun and to hit the person it might be eighth person.Episode 6: The Real Honest Competitor 'November 7, 2012 - November 11, 2012 ' *The first appearance of Tisoy Legends *Condor, Despair and Electric Claw are introduced. *The three protagonist searches the treasure but they only see the tombstones digging it if is treasure by chance but it only founds the grave and Tisoy Legends with his parental mother and father is attacking. *Mante Legends defeats Tisoy Legends *Steve Legends defeats Carlos Samonte *Nortis Legends defeats Ellen Sandoval *3v3 teamwork battle has been introduced. *The White Team is the group of Steve Legends and for the Black Team is the group of Tisoy Legends. *The truth about Tisoy Legends' marriage to the deceased wife. Her corpse was used by Pala Iot Legends and revived by Kitanosawa Legends. *The parents of Tisoy Legends is Carlos Samonte the father and Ellen Sandoval the mother. *When Tisoy Legends defeated he adds information about that shaded person who destroys Pala Iot Legends. *Mante Legends along with his two friends defeats the group of Tisoy Legends family and struck to be burried alive by the person after Mante Legends was lively blasted to that place where some place is virtual. *Tisoy Legends and the finally were finally reunion in the death and Adjaua Legends giving them rest in peace.Episode 7: A Genius Young Widower 'November 11, 2012 - November 14, 2012 ' *The first appearance of Kitanosawa Legends and Adjaua Legends. *Adjaua Headquarters has been introduced and warped by Mante Legends to disover Adjaua Legends. Also it has two files called "The betrayal of Pala Iot Legends" and "The revival of Pala Iot Legends". *Adjaua Legends defeats Kitanosawa Legends without using any pieces for the white team. *Adjaua Legends discovers the MonCast Laboratory about the formulation of revival. *Steve Legends fought the battle with Kitanosawa Legends and won. And Adjaua Legends fought the battle with Kitanosawa Legends without using any pieces and also won. After the event Kitanosawa Legends was arrested to Narayan Police Station.Episode 8: Shades of Kitanosawa 'November 14, 2012 - November 15, 2012 ' *The first appearance of Bragas Legends and Kakashi Legends (flashback). *Bragas Legends create his orb and throw to the tornado, it also successfully defend his word against Kitanosawa Legends in the chess battle while Adjaua Legends witnesses it. *Jawa Pass has been introduced and available in the chess legends training mode. *Adjaua Legends reveals that he was the one of the student of Kakashi Legends (instructor). *Mante Legends was the secret member of Monarchiya. *Mante Legends and Steve Legends with other two have finally reunited.Episode 9: The Archer Witnesses the True Story 'November 15, 2012 - November 20, 2012 ' *First appearance of Liu Pi Legends *Keep and Hot Spring had been introduced and explored. *Genome Spiral and Icy Maelstrom has been introduced. *The lies was in according to the book that don't destroy the Sacred legends *Steve Legends founds the suicide letter inside the temple while looking for MonCast. *Nortis Legends defeats Liu Pi Legends two times and receive the new two pieces as reward. And Liu Pi Legends will left to sail and finding his crew mates.Episode 10: Keep '''November 20, 2012 - November 25, 2012 *First appearance of Kakashi Legends *Phantasm Tower and Moonlighting Silencer have been introduced. *Jawa Pass has been explored, then unlocked to the mode. *Steve Legends and Kakashi Legends reunited and battle on Jawa Pass. *Steve Legends subspantial victory against Kakashi Legends and advance to the MonCast *Steve Legends presenting the two documents and suicide letter including presenting one witness is Mante Legends *Mante Legends explores MonCast just in time and all students from MonCast are glaring by shock.Episode 11: Instructor's Conduct November 25, 2012 - November 30, 2012 *Breath Waterfall and Phoenix D have been introduced. *The whole about the suicide of Pala Iot Legends and Bragas Legends and Kitanosawa Legends was accused of bad words to the public and vulgarity to the public. *Mante Legends reaches the MonCast school. MonCast is introduced and explored also the MonCast laboratory has been introduced and explored. *Bragas Legends was finally appeared and attacks Mante Legends with the two epic round battles. Therefore Mante Legends wins the two rounds and kills the lose in the battle via smashing using his club. *Bragas Legends has been defeated and the completion of Bilaotipledio Arc *Mante Legends constructing the mausoleum. *Mante Legends and his party leaves the city, Mante Legends helps Steve Legends and making an party alliance to search for the remaining Sacred Legends and very important thing will be Jovil C. NatadEpisode 12: One Hit Home Run 'Balhikor Arc (December 2012 - 2013)' December 1, 2012 - December 2, 2012 *Balhikor Arc has been introduced and explored. *Second person making his silhouette debut but his pieces cannot revealed. *Wall Blast, Walrus Scissor, Zap, Tesla, Elf Visor and Emitter Eyes Ether have been introduced. *Adjaua Legends declare his battle to Mante Legends unfortunately the result will be declared Mante Legends a winner. *Balhikor City had tearing dark weather which means there's a bad omen.Episode 13: Conscript December 2, 2012 - January 3, 2013 *Storm Pablo damages the whole city of Balhikor in just one month. The storm handly starts on December 4 but end it one day and it makes local brownout to the whole city but return to December 21. January 8, 2013 - January 12, 2013 *The first appearance of Arances Legends and Anghel. *Anchor Ghoul, Inmate Smirk, and Spectre have been introduced. *Arances Legends' ship is called Blueprints have been seen. *Mante Legends defeats Arances Legends but there's the ghost in this ship. *Tree reaches Level 3. *Wall Blast reaches Level 2.Episode 14: Storms from Balhikor January 13, 2013 - January 20, 2013 *The first appearance of Arances Legends, Bago Legends and Anghel. *Anchor Ghoul, Inmate Smirk, and Spectre have been introduced. *Arances Legends' ship is called Blueprints make its first appearance and boarding to the demon territory. *Mante Legends defeats Arances Legends but there's the ghost in this ship. Mante Legends defeats Bago Legends then losing his life and the ship is safe. *Bago Legends revealed to be the specter and his life stakes on the loses of three. *There is flashblack between Arances Legends and Bago Legends but the flashback never played only the video.Episode 15: Flying PirateEpisode 16: Specter January 21, 2013 - January 25, 2013 *The first appearance of Masangay Legends *Melancholic, Rhapsody and Root Wounds have been introduced. *Carwash Sea has been accidentally introduced and explored because someone call him. *Arances Legends defeats Masangay Legends using that pieces and he make his first win for the first time. *Adjaua Legends uses communication arrow on them but dodged, the effect is still active so they can communicate. *Mante Legends and Masangay Legends finally meet again. *Masangay Legends question about the residences of their house, the whereabouts of his real father, and request for his contact but Mante Legends don't sure his contact number. *Steve Legends and Nortis Legends is staying in tavern for duel training.Episode 17: Body of the Barbarian January 26, 2013 - January 30, 2013 *The first appearance of Gaharol Legends *Chainmail, Kinetic Warrior and Turtle Island are introduced. *Balhikor Cave, Balhikor Tavern, Balhikor Shrine and Balhikor Castle have been introduced and explored. *Gaharol Legends successfully captures Steve Legends and Nortis Legends from the city. *Bago Legends make his move to follow them. Episode 18: Code of Princess 'References' '' Category:Information Category:Timeline Category:Hellsex Wiki